Prohibido Compartir
by Arwencita-Gadriel
Summary: Thorin y Bofur se dan cuenta de que sienten algo más fuerte por Bilbo que una simple amistad y camaradería, por lo que deciden cortejarlo,pero cuando ambos lo anuncian a sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo,y entran en una competencia por ver quién de los dos es el elegido por Bilbo, mientras que este no tiene idea en el lío en que está metido.[Historia realizada junto a CCTookAndersen]
1. Chapter 1

**Prohibido Compartir**

**Notas/aviso legal/importante/Disclaimer: **Bien este es un fic con clasificación M, por algunas de sus escenas de sexo (algunos capítulos) o diálogo,puede que sean subidos de tonos para algunos, es por ello que se avisara con anticipación antes, para no traumar.

**Resumen:** Thorin y Bofur se dan cuenta de que sienten algo más fuerte por Bilbo que una simple amistad y camaradería, por lo que deciden cortejarlo pero cuando ambos lo anuncian a sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo, entran en una competencia por ver quién de los dos es el elegido por Bilbo, mientras que este no tiene idea en el lió en que está metido.

**The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Parejas: **Thorin x Bilbo/ Bofur x Bilbo

Ahora sí, disfruten de la Lectura.

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Entre Baños y decisiones._

Habían dejado atrás el encuentro con Azog, los orcos y las águilas, por lo cual la compañía decidió tomar un pequeño descanso antes de seguir, así que descendieron de La Carroca después de la primera noche buscando un lugar más tranquilo para descansar y tomar un baño antes de partir hacia el encuentro de uno de los amigos de Gandalf. Para su suerte el rió que fluía debajo de la gran roca formaba pequeños estanques de aguas tranquilas, los enanos animados por la vista de un descanso sin interrupciones instalaron su campamento sin demoras.

Y si bien Bilbo no tenía problemas en ir a bañarse, mientras no fuese muy hondo, no quería ir con todos los enanos por lo que decidido esperar a que todos se fuesen a bañar antes de ir él a disfrutar del agua, ya que, después de todo seguía siendo un respetable Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado y no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar su cuerpo a los demás, si él deseaba bañarse lo haría en un lugar privado o alejado de indiscretas miradas.

Cuando se percata que el único enano que falta por llegar al campamento era Bofur, recoge su pipa, algo de hierba y se dirige al río, no tenía problema alguno si se trataba de su amigo el que estuviese en el estanque puesto que era tranquilo, al contrario de Fili y Kili, pues de seguro estos se hubiesen divertido a costa de él todo el tiempo sin dejarlo relajarse como tenía pensado. Al llegar al estanque notó que el enano no estaba ahí, por lo que sólo se encoje de hombros y se quita la ropa dejándola a un lado, bien doblada y se mete al agua sentándose sobre una de las piedras para no quedar sumergido, sonríe al sentir como el agua lo mecía con suavidad tranquilizándolo, era agradable disfrutar de un baño nocturno y solitario después de tanto tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro sin descanso con compañeros ruidosos.

–Vaya, Maestro Bolsón, así que decidió tomar un baño –era la voz de Bofur que se había acercado al estanque mirando con diversión y una cálida sonrisa al pequeño hobbit que rápidamente se había convertido en un amigo para él.

–Oh, Bofur –se sonroja ligeramente mientras se cubre disimuladamente sus partes privadas con las manos y sonríe al enano como siempre—dime Bilbo por favor, y sí, disfruto del baño ahora que puedo hacerlo sin preocupaciones ¿Ya vas de vuelta al campamento? –observa como el juguetero tenía en sus brazo su característico gorro, era extraño verlo sin él, pero gracias a ello podía observar su peinado fácilmente, era increíble como los enanos podían hacer magnificas y complicadas trenzas, tanto en sus barbas como en sus cabello, en cambio él no podía hacer mucho, sus rizos no permitían un peinado alguno aun si este estaba creciendo.

—Muy bien Bilbo y sí, ya voy de regreso, pero creo que mejor te haré compañía, no es muy seguro estar solo en este lugar desconocido y como ya todos han tomado su baño nadie va a regresar— sonríe cálidamente— Dígame ¿le molesta que me quede haciéndole compañía? –se sienta sobre una de las rocas más cercanas y saca su flauta, le gustaba su pequeño instrumento y lo relajaba cada vez que tocaba alguna canción.

—La verdad… —miro en dirección a la roca donde estaba el enano y niega, no podría incomodarse cuando el enano solo estaba siendo amable y buscando su protección— no me molesta, al contrario, será agradable tener compañía –se sonroja un poco. Sabía que ahora no podría bañarse de forma libre y eso sería un problema para él, pero no podía mandar lejos a Bofur, no después de haber compartido esas palabras en aquella cueva y ver luego su expresión de alivio cuando salió de la montaña de los trasgos.

—No se preocupes, puede bañarse tranquilamente, yo no miraré nada, sólo estaré dándole la espalda mientras toco un poco de música, si es que no le molesta que toque— sonríe suavemente mientras espera la respuesta del mediano.

—Me gustaría escucharle tocar mientras estoy aquí, Gracias... –Ve como el enano asiente y se da vuelta, dándole la privacidad que tanto ansiaba. La suave melodía que comenzó a tocar Bofur lo sorprendió, nunca pensó que el enano pudiese tocar ese tipo de melodía tan melancólica y pausada, era casi sedante, tan distintas a las alegres tonadas de fiesta que había escuchado hasta ese momento. La tonada termino por relajarlo a tal punto que ya no sentía la vergüenza de compartir su íntimo momento con el enano, sino todo lo contrario; tomo el paño que había traído consigo y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo, quitando las manchas y la suciedad, mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las suaves notas que su amigo tocaba para ambos.

Su cuerpo se relaja y se hunde lentamente hasta los hombros en el agua, dejando que esta se lleve toda la suciedad y la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo por el largo y duro viaje. Aún faltaba lavar su cabello y para ello se sujetó de una de las rocas y se estiro hacia atrás, dejando que el agua tocara sus rizos castaños, mojándolos solo lo suficiente para quitar el polvo y la tierra.

Pero su relajo se vio interrumpido por un sonido muy distinto a las suaves notas que su amigo tocaba poniéndolo alerta levantándose un poco. El sonido se había escuchado como una especie de jadeo, algo que no podía pertenecer a algún animal inofensivo, se quedó un momento mirando hacia los arbustos cercanos al rió pero al no ver a nadie se vuelve a sentar en agua pero sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados.

— ¿Le paso algo? –pregunto Bofur quien había estado tranquilo tocando la música hasta que escucho el chapoteo que hizo el mediano al levantarse abruptamente. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ayudarlo por si se estaba ahogando o si tenía otro problema, pero ve que el pequeño solo miraba para todos lados alerta – ¿Vio algo?

—No, yo solo creí escuchar algo pero debió ser mi imaginación –se hunde un poco más en el agua evitando mirar al enano— ¿podría seguir tocando por favor? Claro si no le molesta, es que la melodía que estaba tocando era sumamente agradable y relajante –pregunto no sin un dejo de vergüenza, aun quería continuar con su baño y solo faltaba su cabello pero quería seguir escuchando esa melodía que lo calmaba.

—Por supuesto, como usted gustes–le sonríe cálidamente y continúa tocando para el mediano, volteándose previamente para darle su intimidad. Era agradable poder disfrutar de este momento con su pequeño amigo, de hecho, desde que lo conoció había querido compartir con él de esa manera. Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que no era un hobbit cualquiera, aun cuando no hubiese tratado con algún mediano antes; Bilbo tenía algo que lo hacía distinto y eso le había llamado la atención. Durante el viaje pudo ver como se esforzaba por ser parte del grupo, por adaptarse, aun cuando Thorin lo había tratado tan mal, pero ni con eso, se rindió, el siguió luchando, ayudándolos, enfrentándose al mismo Azog y eso no lo hacía cualquiera, demostrándole que efectivamente el mediano no era como algún otro ser que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

Quizás era muy pronto para decirlo, pero él, quería a Bilbo para sí, no como un amigo, si no, como su pareja, ya que la tierna criatura poseía todas las cualidades que buscaba en un compañero: Lealtad, bondad, sinceridad, inocencia y amor. Él comenzaría a cortejarlo, solo esperaba ser un enano digno para Bilbo y que lo aceptara, si fuese así, él se convertiría en el enano más feliz de la tierra media y se encargaría de que el hobbit jamás se sintiera triste o que le faltara algo, que estuviese seguro, que fuese feliz y se sintiera amado el resto de su vida.

* * *

No podía creer que él, Thorin Escudo de Roble, estuviese caminando hacia el estanque buscando al mediano, se había preocupado al no encontrarlo y más para la hora de la comida, sabía cuánto amaba Bilbo comer por lo que no era común que no estuviese presente, sin embargo, cuando pregunto por él a sus compañeros, ellos le respondieron que se estaba dando un baño en los estanques del río y que no debía preocuparse, ya que Bofur debería estar con él porque aún no regresaba de su baño. Aquella noticia no le hizo sentir tranquilo, al contrario, sentía que algo dentro suyo hervía, debido a que el mediano debía estar desnudo, en el agua, bajo la mirada atenta del enano…Detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos antes de pensar algo indebido, dio media vuelta y sin decir nada se dirigió con paso rápido hacia el rio-

— ¿Pero qué...?–Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la flauta de Bofur, era normal que el enano se alejara un poco para practicar canciones nuevas pero nunca cerca de un rio por lo general lo hacía en medio del bosque, alguna vez le escucho decir que se inspiraba en aquella tranquila belleza. Camina de forma lenta y silenciosa para no interrumpir al enano pero se detiene cuando escucha el inconfundible sonido de alguien dentro del agua quedando sin respiración ante el cuadro que se presentaba ante él.

Había quedado oculto entre los arbustos que se hallaban a pocos metros del rio, desde allí podía ver claramente al mediano bañándose, con la mirada siguió el suave trapo que iba limpiando de manera suave pero firme la blanca piel, pero lo que lo que realmente le hizo perder el aliento, fue cuando el hobbit se lanzó hacia atrás para mojar los castaños rizos, con un movimiento parsimonioso, que para sus ojos fue el más sensual que alguna vez vio, ya que esa simple acción que había expuesto el mojado pecho del hobbit, combinada con la expresión de su rostro completamente relajado y el reflejo de la luna en aquel cuerpo lechoso le hacía ver como un ser mágico y sublime.

Aquella vista era completamente erótica y no pudo acallar el gemido de asombro que escapo de sus labios, y fue justo en ese momento donde el hechizo se rompió, Bilbo pareció escucharle y se detuvo volviendo a su pose original observando con atención hacia donde él estaba, por un momento pensó que lo había descubierto, sin embargo pudo ver que la mirada del mediano comenzó a vagar por todos lados en busca de lo que fuese que había hecho aquel sonido. Thorin retrocedió hasta un árbol y se quedó muy quieto, había estado muy cerca de ser descubierto, sintió cómo su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y la muestra de su deseo hacia el ladrón era notoriamente evidente.

Para él, Bilbo ya no era un simple hobbit que estorbaba o un ladrón necesario para su empresa, no, ahora era alguien importante en su vida; había visto el valor, la lealtad y el coraje en cada acción que realizaba. Todo aquello lo hacía un digno consorte real y él lo quería para sí, aun si sus anteriores acciones hubiesen dicho lo contrario, en aquel momento sólo quería protegerlo para que regresara a su hogar a salvo, para que no viera el peligro inminente que les acechaba, el destino que perseguían al intentar recuperar Erebor, más Gandalf tenía razón, sin Bilbo, no podrían recuperarlo, sin el mediano, él no podría seguir.

Si algo hay que saber sobre de los Enanos, es que son muy celosos con lo que es preciado para ellos, desde sus secretos y sus joyas hasta sus amantes, y Thorin no era la excepción y aunque Bilbo no fuera un enano, él ya lo había escogido y los enanos, cuando amaban, se entregaban por completo una única vez en sus vidas, es por ello que debían escoger muy bien, ya que una vez aceptado, su pareja se convertía en su mundo. Thorin no quería perder la oportunidad de ofrecer al hobbit su protección, su lealtad, su cariño, sus palabras, aun si estas eran algo toscas para lo que el mediano estaba acostumbrado, pero él se encargaría de demostrarle que sería el mejor enano que podía elegir, aparte de que sería el consorte de un rey, y con ello, si recuperaban Erebor, tendría todo el oro y las joyas que pidiera.

Cuando escucho que ambos regresarían al campamento, eso significaba que el hobbit ya estaba vestido por lo que dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y decidió que era el momento preciso para aparecer, necesitaba hablar con Bilbo, aun si este no quería, tenía que disculparse por todo si quería comenzar a cortejarlo y dejar en claro a todos los de la compañía sus intenciones, pero sobretodo, dejarle muy en claro a Bofur y a sus sobrinos que el mediano era suyo, puesto que estos eran los que pasaban más tiempo con el pequeño y por ende, los más cercanos.

* * *

**Notas autora:** Bueno, después de muchos años, me animo a escribir un fic (jejeje). Quiero agradecer a mis dos Betas Eriredia ( www fanfiction net / u/2365471/Eriredia) y Cami ( www fanfiction net / u/2731179/ChibiDDR) quienes me ayudaron MUCHISIMO. Gracias chicas. Veamos qué tal va la historia, de aquí en adelante.

Oh! Por cierto, la canción que toca Bofur es Burning Irish Heart de Britanny Sons y la encuentran acá www youtube com / watch?v=lfo9edn93iA (fíjense solo en la flauta jeje)

Ahí le quitan los espacios y colocan los puntos :)

Saludos y gracias por leer.

Namarië!


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: Disculpa aceptada_

Su baño había sido realmente algo agradable, no sólo porque al fin estaba limpio, también porque la melodía de Bofur había ayudado a que se relajara y pudiera disfrutar el momento como nunca.

—Dígame Bilbo…—el alegre enano observa curioso al hobbit mientras regresaba sin prisa al campamento— ¿usted toca algún instrumento, canta o quizás le gusta bailar?

—Pues la verdad yo... —no alcanza a acabar su respuesta, debido a que su atención fue capturada por el movimiento de los arbustos que estaban a su izquierda, al voltearse pudo ver que el causante de aquello no era otro que Thorin Escudo de Roble que salía de entre las sombras con su acostumbrado rostro serio.

—Saqueador… Tengo que hablar con usted —Intentó no sonar tan agresivo con el mediano, quería hacer las paces con él, no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba, mas no reservó una mirada amable hacia Bofur, todo lo contrario, no había pasado por alto la aprensión reflejada en la mirada del otro enano hacia el mediano mientras le sonreía con falsa tranquilidad—Sus hermano y su primo le han apartado un plato de comida, es mejor que vaya -le ordenó bruscamente.

—Thorin—interrumpió Bilbo intentando ser lo más amable posible—, si no es molestia, me gustaría volver para cenar también… —miró algo tímido al rey, básicamente porque a pesar de todo, parecía que este no cambiaba el trato con él, seguía siendo frio, duro y serio, incomodándole bastante.

—Ladrón, creo que fui lo suficientemente claro al decir que debemos hablar los dos solos, es urgente—Falló en no ser brusco en su hablar, ya que no le gustaba que cuestionaran sus órdenes. Fue consciente de cómo el mediano observó al otro enano como si le pidiera ayuda o permiso, cosa que le disgusto bastante pero sólo suspiro algo cansado y volvió a hablar pero de forma más suave para darle confianza al hobbit— luego podrá volver y comer a gusto, pedí que le guardaran su porción, pero ahora, necesito que me acompañe—lanzó una mirada severa a Bofur para que los dejara solos de una vez, no quería volver a repetir su orden de que fuera al campamento y no interrumpiera su momento privado con su ladrón.

Bilbo no quería alejarse de su amigo en ese momento, aún si Thorin se lo había ordenado y Bofur, por su parte, había visto la incomodidad de Bilbo ante las palabras del rey por lo que estaba renuente a dejarlos solos, después de todo lo que Thorin había dicho y hecho con el hobbit los días anteriores, su sentido de protección hacia el pequeño ladrón era mucho más fuerte que su sentido de seguir una orden de su rey, sin embargo, vio como el pequeño hobbit asintió y le dio una mirada de disculpa. Él ya lo sabía, Bilbo no quería ocasionar más problemas con Thorin y sólo quería estar bien y tranquilo con todos, incluso si para ello debía soportar el carácter severo y malhumorado del monarca—Yo me adelanto, Bilbo, te esperaré en el campamento y protegeré tu comida

El mediano esbozó una sonrisa a Bofur y asintió a sus palabras mientras seguía a Thorin, quien ya le había dado la espalda y caminaba por un sendero que lo alejaba aún más del campamento. Rezaba a los valares para que no fuese una conversación desagradable, no estaba de humor para recibir quejas, ni malos tratos por parte del serio enano, sólo quería comer y luego dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

Caminan en silencio, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna. Thorin no se molestó en voltear para comprobar si el mediano lo seguía o no, sabía que lo hacía, incluso si no se escuchaba el andar de sus ligeros pies. Al poco caminar llegan al lugar en donde antes había tenido la reunión con Gandalf. Le pareció que era un buen lugar para una conversación tranquila y alejada de enanos curiosos, sobretodo de sus sobrinos.

En el lugar había un gran árbol de ramas caídas que creaban una especie de cortina que impedía a quien se acercara observar a quienes se encontraban bajo la sombra del árbol, dando la privacidad necesaria. En la base del magnífico árbol, las raíces parecían verdaderos brazos, entrelazándose y formando unos improvisados asientos. Pero lo más curioso era que en frente al árbol había un tronco circular, que podría servir, claramente como una mesa o cama. En sí, el lugar de día era agradable para estar, pero de noche un encanto único se apoderaba del sitio, tal vez fuese la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las hojas y ramas cayendo sobre ellos lo que lo hacía pensar así.

— Bilbo, tome asiento...—señala las raíces del árbol y espera paciente a que tome su lugar, para el luego sentarse a su lado dejando sólo un pequeño espacio entre ellos. Lo que debían conversar, debían hacerlo cara a cara, aunque al mediano le disgustara aquello, debían hacerlo—sé que le es poco cómodo el estar a solas conmigo y créame que entiendo el por qué –suspira y mira al pequeño que asentía a lo que él decía con el temor y la incomodidad reflejada en los ojos, aquello sólo lo hacía sentir peor de lo que se sentía por haberle tratado tan mal con anterioridad—yo...no soy bueno expresando todo en palabras, pero sé que lo ha notado…

El hobbit observaba curioso, pero guardando cierta distancia con el rey. No era común verle en ese estado, tan nervioso y hablador, sin embargo, sabía que debía escucharlo. No, más bien, él quería escucharle. Tenía curiosidad y quería saber qué era lo que Thorin Escudo de Roble le diría esta vez. Quizás se había arrepentido de sus palabras luego del ataque del orco pálido, tal vez, ahora quería que regresara a la Comarca y que olvidara el contrato que lo unía con la compañía… con él.

—Quisiera dar formalmente una disculpa a mi comportamiento desde el inicio de este viaje, sé que usted ha visto que mi comportamiento no es el mejor y claramente no lo ha sido y por ello quiero que sepa que no se volverá a repetir, usted ha mostrado ser un digno miembro de mi compañía, un miembro leal y valiente, merecedor de respeto y admiración, se ha ganado la confianza del grupo y el aprecio de todos, sobre todo el mío.

—¿Eh? Pero… Thorin —aquellas palabras eran demasiadas para un pequeño hobbit, de hecho, sentía que no las merecía o quizás, no merecía tanta distinción por parte del enano —sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho, nada más…

—Créame mediano, ni siquiera los más leales o valientes enanos se enfrentarían cara a cara con Azog como usted lo ha hecho, Gandalf tenía razón, es usted realmente necesario en esta compañía, es uno más de nosotros. —Prestó especial atención a la reacción del hobbit, deleitándose con la forma en que los rasgos de su rostro se suavizaron y mostraron una alegría y emoción que no había visto antes. Realmente aquellas criaturas eran muy transparentes, podía ver fácilmente a través de él.

—¿Usted de verdad piensa eso?... Thorin...yo realmente agradezco sus palabras. Sólo he querido ayudarlos, lo que dije fuera de la montaña es verdad, quiero que recuperen su hogar, que disfruten de un lugar en donde sean felices y si yo puedo ayudarlos a conseguirlo, lo haré —sonríe radiante y mira al enano—. Me alegro ser considerado uno más, para mí, ustedes son muy importantes, más de lo que puedo expresar en palabras.

—Me alegra escuchar que nos tiene tanto aprecio, Maestro Bolsón y ya es hora entonces de que regresemos al campamento. Debo atender unos asuntos y usted debe cenar —curva sus labios, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y se levanta para salir de aquel lugar, esperando por Bilbo fuera del refugio bajo árbol. El primer paso había sido dado. Había logrado llegar a buenos términos con el mediano y ahora sólo necesitaba anunciar sus intenciones de cortejo a sus más cercanos y luego a la Compañía, como dictaba la costumbre enana, tenía que ser de esa forma básicamente, para que nadie se interpusiera ni osara llamar la atención del hobbit.

—Thorin… —llamó el hobbit. El monarca bajó la vista para encontrar su mirada con la de él— Por favor, dime Bilbo, es demasiado formal si me llamas por mi apellido— Era agradable ver como Thorin aceptaba de buena forma su sugerencia.

* * *

Al regresar al campamento Bilbo vio con dicha a Gandalf sosteniendo su parte de la cena, al parecer el mago también quería hablar con él. Por suerte lo haría mientras comían, realmente dudaba si podría conversar con otra persona hambriento como estaba. Caminó hacia su amigo y se sentó a su lado, ahora únicamente le faltaba su pipa para poder tener un perfecto momento, pero por desgracia la había perdido en la cueva de los trasgos. Mientras cenaba notó por el rabillo del ojo cómo los enanos, en vez de cantar y bromear todos juntos se dividían y hablaban en voz baja, luego tendría que preguntarle a Bofur qué era lo que había pasado. Pero sería después, ahora quería comer con tranquilidad mientras compartía un agradable momento con el mago.

* * *

Bofur por su parte había estado cenando tranquilo, esperando por Bilbo, no podía negar que estaba preocupado por la repentina urgencia de Thorin de hablar con el hobbit, en especial después de todo el trato hostil al que lo había sometido injustamente, pero cuando lo ve regresar con una sonrisa bailando en los labios, lo hizo sentir una preocupante tranquilidad. De seguro el rey no le había dicho nada malo, pero justamente eso podría ser un problema para él ahora que se había decidido a cortejarle. Siguió los movimientos del mediano hasta que nota que se retira con Gandalf a un lugar apartado aparentemente para charlar.

Ahora estaba más seguro de que debía actuar pronto, informaría en ese momento que estaba en planes de cortejar a Bilbo para que nadie se interpusiera, incluso si esa noticia no era bien recibida por algunos, ya que claramente él no había escogido a un enano, pero era lo mejor. Solo estaba esperando a Thorin para hacer su anuncio ya que había hablado con su hermano y con su primo y ellos no habían tenido problema alguno con su decisión, para ellos, el hobbit ya era parte de la compañía, era uno de ellos. Sin importar si era o no un enano, era digno para Bofur.

* * *

—¡Fili!, ¡Kili! —Llamó Thorin a sus sobrinos— ¡Vengan acá! — les dice y se retira una distancia prudente para hablar con ellos acerca de su intención de cortejar al hobbit. Como era de esperarse, ambos enanos estaban felices. El rey sabía que tenían un gran aprecio al mediano, aún con sus bromas y sus frases, era una forma de llamar su atención y de integrarlo. Una vez hubieron estado los tres apartados, les comunicó su cometido.

—Pero tío, ¿no tienes que decir a todos tus intenciones?

—Sí, eso hare, pero primero debo decirle a mi familia antes de anunciarlo a los demás. Vengan, lo anunciaré ahora que Bilbo está hablando con Gandalf. —Sonríe a sus sobrinos y los guía, mientras llama a toda la compañía para que se reuniera en círculo y poder hacer su anuncio formal.

—Tío —Kili tira del brazo de Thorin para atraer su mirada— ¿qué harás para llamar su atención? ¿Podemos ver cómo lo cortejas? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! —sonríe entusiasmado observándolo — ¡Podemos ayudar! Sé que Fili también ayudara, ¿no es así, hermano?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kili, podemos ayudarte, además, sé que Bilbo te aceptará y será tu consorte —Fili esboza una sonrisa tranquila hasta que escucha a Bifur decir lo mismo en khuzdul. Los seis enanos se miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo lo que llamo la atención fueron las caras de Thorin y Bofur que no podían creer las palabras que habían escuchado.

* * *

Cuando Thorin los llamó a todos, Bofur sintió que era su oportunidad para anunciar su deseo de cortejar seriamente a Bilbo; su hermano y su primo ya le habían dado aprobación y apoyo, animándolo a tomar la palabra, después de que el rey hablara. Caminó con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia la fogata mientras escuchaba a su primo hablar hasta que queda impactado al igual que su familia ante las palabras de Kili, confirmando sus sospechas, él no era el único que estaba tratando de conquistar a Bilbo.

Su pregunta se deslizó tan suave pero tan dudosa entre sus labios esperando que aquello sólo fuese una confusión y no un juego cruel del destino.

—¿Tú… también... quieres cortejar a Bilbo?—Su pregunta se deslizó tan suave pero tan insegura entre sus labios, esperando que aquello sólo fuese una confusión y no un juego cruel del destino

La compañía se sumió en un silencio incómodo observando cómo ambos enanos se miraban con asombro y ansiedad. No era normal que dos enanos se sintieran atraídos hacia un mismo enano o enana, pero ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que dos enanos se sintieran atraídos hacia la misma criatura? ¿Hacia un hobbit?

Tanto Thorin como Bofur se miraron fijamente, sosteniendo la mirada del otro, recobrando la compostura, mostrándose serios y decididos hablaron al mismo tiempo de forma enérgica y posesiva sin saber que en ese momento se declaraban una guerra muy distinta a cualquier otra en donde hubiesen peleado antes…

—¡Yo voy a cortejar al Hobbit!

* * *

Notas:

**Historia realizada en conjunto con www . fanfiction net ~cctookandersen **

chas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y los que se dan el tiempo para leer esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: La guerra entre los dos pretendientes_

— ¡Yo voy a cortejar al Hobbit!...—

Aquella frase fue la que comenzó todo, todos impactados al ver la vehemencia tanto en la declaración del rey como la del fabricante de juguetes, sin duda alguna los golpes vendrían pronto si alguien no los detenía en ese momento; y justo como si se tratara de una señal, Balín se puso en medio de ambos, separándolos con sus brazos.

— ¡Muchachos, cálmense y esperen un momento! –suspira algo cansado viendo como Thorin y Bofur no dejaban de darse miradas asesinas entre sí, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea —No sean unos enanos necios y resolvamos esto, creo que… —

—Aléjate del mediano, Bofur, es una orden—brama enojado el rey ignorando a su fiel amigo, el solo quería que el otro enano estuviese tan lejos de su hobbit como fuese posible.

—Me niego a aceptar esa orden, "su majestad"—menciona con algo de ironía—sabe que cuando encontramos a nuestra otra mitad…ese ser que nos complementa y nos llena, no nos podemos alejar, aun si tú me das una orden, aun si tú eres mi rey…yo…no puedo alejarme de él…—

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Dejen de comportarse como un par de niños —Exclamo tirando de las orejas de ambos enanos conflictivos ignorando las quejas de estos —Thorin, Bofur tiene razón y lo sabes, cuando un enano encuentra a su alma destinada le es imposible alejarse de él sin sufrir

— Les da una mirada de advertencia antes de soltarle las orejas y cruzarse de bazos —ahora, por lo que veo ambos encontraron a su compañero en el mismo mediano, mmm, esto es algo que no se veía en mucho tiempo, décadas diría yo…sin embargo —frunce el ceño—no es posible que Bilbo sea el "único" para ambos. Para cada enano existe su "único" y este le corresponderá solamente a él y a nadie más, sin embargo en casos especiales, algunos enanos se ven deslumbrados con la personalidad y la forma de ser de otros y confunde esta fascinación con amor, como en este caso, uno de los dos está confundido con sus sentimientos y creen que el hobbit es su pareja destinada. Solo el rechazo de él podrá sacarlos de aquel estado de ensoñación y enamoramiento que tienen—

—Espera… dices que uno de nosotros…esta ¿confundido…?—El alegre enano sentía que su pequeño y gracioso sombrero pesaba más de la cuenta, él lo sabía… en su alma y corazón que Bilbo era su "único", el pequeño y adorable hobbit debía serlo. Tenía que ser Thorin quien estaba falsamente "deslumbrado" por la belleza y cualidades magnificas que su pequeño tenia…si…así debía ser…no podía ni siquiera pensar que el osco rey fuera el "único" de Bilbo…

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo muchacho, y como veo que ambos están dispuestos a cortejar al señor Bolsón, lo más preciso será dejar las reglas claras y la primera…—Observa al rey que ya estaba frunciendo el ceño—…será que Thorin, tu no podrás abusar de tu poder sobre el mediano y Bofur para distanciarlos. Puedes hacer que ambos cumplan y hagan las tareas necesarias para la compañía, pero si ambos están en proceso de cortejo, no puedes interrumpir, y eso va para todos…-dijo enfatizando el todos mientras miraba a los más jóvenes de la compañía-… si alguien se atreve a meter sus narices será castigado de forma severa, sin excepciones, nadie debe inmiscuirse en esto, aun si quieren ayudar, —

El rey solo suspira y asiente a lo que dice Balín, su principal recurso se vio tirado a la basura, aunque él sabía que podía deslumbrar a Bilbo sin su autoridad y podía demostrar que era mucho mejor que Bofur en todos los sentidos.

—La segunda regla…—continuo el anciano—será que no cortejen a Bilbo al mismo tiempo, será agotador y podrían asustarlo, por lo cual, serán designados 2 días para cada uno, pero deben recordar de no hostigarlo por lo que no podrán estar todo el día sobre él, busquen un momento propicio, entre descansos o durante la marcha para cortejarle…—

Miro nuevamente a ambos pretendientes asegurándose de que entendieran bien las reglas—Tercero y esto va para toda la compañía, Bilbo no sabe de nuestras costumbres, es un hobbit y como tal, no sabe cómo nosotros actuamos durante nuestro cortejo, así que no quiero que ustedes le digan lo que Thorin y Bofur están haciendo, lo van a confundir y quizás asustar, si el elige, será porque su corazón se lo indico, no por miedo u obligación—

Observo que todos los enanos asentía y suspiro aliviado de que ciertos hermanos no reclamaran—Y la cuarta y última pero no por ello menos importante, ninguno, sea cual sea la situación, puede aprovecharse de Bilbo, no pueden deshonrarlo: nada de toques inapropiados, besos forzosos, incomodarlo o abusar de él, aunque la tentación y el deseo de tenerlo sea demasiado fuerte y las circunstancias se preste para ello, recuerden que si lo hacen, van a humillarlo y denigrarlo y sé que ambos no quieren que eso suceda —se fija en ambos, esperando que comprendieran sus palabras— Vayan con calma, demuestren que ambos son buenos enanos para él y no hagan que se sienta inseguro o incomodo—Esto último iba en especial para Thorin-

—Si hay algún problema que necesite ser resuelto rápidamente, se convocara a una reunión y lo que me parece pertinente es que para que esto sea justo y que tengamos también conocimiento de la situación de Bilbo, Gandalf debería estar presente para que los oriente ó regañe en caso de que hayan hecho algo en contra del hobbit, ya que como no tiene parientes acá, lo más cercano a ello, es el mago— Sonríe ante esto último, ya que si bien había visto las reacciones y actitudes del mago, sabía que cuidaría ante todo a Bilbo y era el único, además de él, que podría freno a las emociones liberadas de Bofur y Thorin sin problema—¡Oh! Y claro que para esas reuniones, ustedes deben traer solo a sus familiares, no queremos que esto sea noticia para todos, es un asunto privado después de todo-rio al ver que varios enanos alegaban, de seguro solo querían saber para apostar- ¿A quedado claro todo, muchachos?—

A regañadientes, tanto Bofur como Thorin asienten, aun si no estaban de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero era lo que ya había sido decidido, ahora solo restaba comenzar el cortejo.

—Respecto al cortejo—el anciano enano volvió a tomar la palabra—sabemos que nosotros tenemos tradiciones, las cuales, serán usadas acá con pequeñas modificaciones—Tanto el rey como el fabricante de juguetes lo miraron con confusión—Bilbo no responderá abiertamente a sus movimientos, mis muchachos, piensen un poco. Para un enano o enana, si ustedes comienzan su cortejo, ellos sabrán que hacer, pero nuestro hobbit, no, por ello creo que podremos hacer algunos pequeños cambios, el primero será que no esperen a que el responda con algún obsequio o algunas palabras, el puede que les dé las gracias, por su manera cortes de ser, sin embargo, acá el no dará una respuesta inmediata a sus avances—

— ¿Entonces, como sabremos si Bilbo responde al cortejo? —Si bien Fili fue el que pregunto, estaba seguro que todos los otros enanos tenia la misma inquietud ¿Cómo sabrían a quién escogería el mediano?

— Bueno, solo nos queda observar como irán las cosas hasta que Bilbo se decida, por ello, lo mejor, es que nadie se entrometa y dejen al chico decidir.

Bofur y Thorin se miraron un momento antes de asentir, deseando comenzar ya a cortejar al pequeño hobbit, era una agonía no tenerlo cerca y poder disfrutar de él, aun mas cuando ahora debían pelear por esa felicidad junto a Bilbo.

Kili y Fili se miraron, teniendo una de sus conversaciones sin palabras tan normal en ellos, ambos ya habían decidido que ayudarían a su tío, a pesar de que se les había negado la oportunidad de intervenir en este cortejo, tenían que elaborar un plan para que Bilbo viera que su tío era el indicado para él. Desde que ellos habían visto la sonrisa y aquel brillo en los ojos de su tío, supieron que el hobbit era la pareja destinada para su testarudo pariente, el único ser en toda la tierra media que lo haría feliz, incluso mucho más que el tesoro de Erebor. Tendrían que hablar con Gandalf para ver cómo podía interceder a favor de su gruñón tío y hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles para él.

Por otro lado, Bombur y Bifur, también veían como ayudar a su pariente en este cortejo, no podían ser evidentes, pero quizás con pequeñas acciones pudiesen demostrarle al hobbit que Bofur era el indicado para él, que no había otro enano en la tierra media que lo hiciera tan feliz, como Bofur, ahora, la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacer eso sin romper las reglas?

* * *

Por mientras el improvisado consejo de enanos se llevaba a cabo, Bilbo conversaba alegre con Gandalf contándole lo último que había sucedido, que Thorin se había disculpado y que Bofur había tocado una hermosa melodía para él mientras trataba de tomar su baño, sin duda había sido una buena noche, claro, que sería perfecta si tuviese su pipa.

—Así que Bilbo ¿Qué opinas de los enanos, en particular de Bofur y Thorin? —sonríe viendo hacia la inmensidad de la noche, pero de vez en cuando, dando unas miradas de reojo a su joven amigo.

— Bueno, mi opinión de ellos ha cambiado tan solo un poco, sé que son alegres y ruidosos, no tienen modales ni respeto por el espacio personal, son muy bromistas y algunas veces un poco densos y tercos, pero…—esboza una sonrisa al recordar a cada integrante de la compañía—…ni aun con todas esas características los cambiaria.

— Es bueno ver que estas bien con ellos pero, aun no respondes completamente a mi pregunta.—

Bilbo miro el cuenco de comida vacio y se ruboriza un poco, el podía hablar en general de los enanos pero cuando hablaba solo de algunos, en especial de Bofur y Thorin, se sentía nervioso y no quería saber el porqué —Pues…Bofur es bastante amable, con el me siento cómodo, seguro y en confianza, seguramente porque con el tuve una amistad desde el principio y cuando tenga alguna inquietud, sé que puedo dirigirme a él y me contestara con sinceridad —Suspira y muerde un poco su labio— En cambio Thorin... con él es distinto, el impone fuerza, seriedad y control, en un principio tenía cierta distancia con él, no quería hacerlo enfadar o que me viera como un estorbo—Mueve el cuenco un momento antes de continuar, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, aun cuando estas comenzaban a cambiar hace poco— no mentiría si te digo que tenía miedo de sus reacciones o su ira, en realidad aún tengo algo de miedo, pero sé que ahora las cosas han cambiado, me ha aceptado dentro de la compañía, supongo que eso ha de significar algo, ¿verdad?

Gandalf solo lo mira un momento antes de sonreír levemente,pobre Bilbo, el no saber que dos enanos estaban intentado llamar su atención…Y si, el sabia de las intenciones de Thorin y Bofur, bastaba con solo verlos para decir que es lo que pasaba por esas duras cabezas de enanos. Ahora sabía que uno de ellos ya tenía una ventaja considerable al ser cercano al hobbit, pero ¿Como lo haría Thorin para poder superar esta ventaja? Eso sin duda sería algo divertido he interesante de ver— Estoy seguro, Bilbo, que pronto obtendrás esa respuesta y con ello, muchas preguntas— se ríe al ver la cara del mediano— Vamos, es hora de volver al campamento, tienes que descansar.

Bilbo solo asiente y se levanta caminando junto al mago, preguntándose de que estaría hablando y a que se refiere con preguntas y respuestas, como siempre, Gandalf solo lo dejaba con más interrogantes-Magos…

* * *

Notas autoras: Lamentamos la demora pero acá esta el tercer capitulo. Está sin editar, pero pronto tendremos la edición lista y lo corregiremos después. ¡Muchas Gracias por leer! ~


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4._ "¡Que Mahal nos ayude! y claro, el toque de los dos Herederos de Durin también."

* * *

Cuando Bilbo regreso al campamento se sintió extraño, como si fuera un objeto de oro puesto que todas las miradas de la compañía se dirigían a él, y lo que más le extrañaba era que nadie le hablaba, motivo que hizo que se preguntara si había hecho algo malo o si tenía algo raro en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Observa a Bofur que estaba en el otro extremo y le sonríe, de seguro él le diría que estaba pasando, además de que quería hablar con él debido a que no habían terminado su conversación anterior; pero antes de siquiera dirigirse a su amigo un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Thorin, la fría y enojada mirada del enano le bastó para que no intentara acercarse al otro enano ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—¡Fili, Kili!, tendrán el primer turno esta noche, luego seguirá Bifur, el resto a dormir, mañana nos pondremos en camino hacia la casa del amigo de Gandalf, le recomiendo, Bilbo, que vaya a dormir, no queremos retrasos en la mañana.—Ordeno Thorin, sabía que estaba siendo rudo sin motivo con el hobbit, pero el pensar que estaría cerca de Bofur y que este tenía sentimientos por el mediano lo ponía de mal humor, lo que más quería en ese momento era tener a esos dos apartados y la mejor manera era mandándolos a dormir.

—Está bien...—suelta un suspiro y se va hacia donde estaban sus cosas, o lo que quedaba de sus cosas y se recuesta en el suelo, mirando la gran luna que brillaba en ese momento. Le gustaría que el Thorin calmado, amable y con una suave sonrisa que había hablado con él hacía solo unos momentos bajo el gran sauce estuviese allí en vez del gruñón y mandón que lo miraba como si estuviese haciendo algo incorrecto en todo momento….

* * *

Despierta temprano por el olor a comida y su estomago gruñe, esos meses sin comer como corresponde, lo habían hecho bajar de peso, considerablemente, incluso se encontraba desnutrido, algo inapropiado para un hobbit respetable, ¡Si hasta podía contar sus costillas! Tomando un momento para despertar bien, se levanta y guarda sus pocas pertenencias para ayudar a Bombur con el desayuno: carne asada, agua y algunas frutas que los enanos habían encontrado, no era mucho pero al menos era suficiente para sobrevivir. Observa como de apoco todos los enanos se acercaban a desayunar entusiastas con la idea de llenar sus estómagos y el no pierde tiempo en buscar a Bofur con la mirada y dirigirse hacia el para poder desayunar con su amigo.

— ¡Bilbo!—

Aquella llamada no hizo más que colocarlo nervioso y voltea a ver la mirada de Thorin, al parecer algo lo había estado molestando desde anoche, porque era el mismo ceño fruncido, la misma mala actitud y la horrible expresión que tenía, aquella que solo hacía que tuviese ganas de estar lo más lejos posible de ese enano. Solo suspira pesadamente y camina hacia otro lugar, lejos de Bofur pero también lejos del rey, ya no quería la compañía de nadie, Thorin tenía la habilidad de dejarlo deprimido con solo una palabra.

* * *

Dos enanos en particular miraban asombrados el poco tacto que tenía el rey de los enanos hacia el maestro Bolsón, asombrados de que el cortejo de Thorin fuese... "eso", pensaban que tendría algo más de practica o experiencia pero al parecer no era el caso.

— Thorin….apesta—

— Definitivamente es… algo... deprimente de observar—

— Nuestra madre ya le habría dado unos golpes por no realizar un buen cortejo…

— Sí que no sabe como acercarse a nuestro querido ladrón… ¿crees que...? —

— ¿… Debemos hacer algo…? Absolutamente, Fili, ¡Mira como trata a Bilbo!, nuestro tío no conseguirá nada si sigue comportándose como si tuviera un trozo de piedra metido en el trasero y Bofur terminara saliendo con el… además… -el pelinegro baja la mirada y toma las manos del enano rubio, sosteniéndolas con algo de fuerza-

— ¿Qué pasa, Kee? —

— Yo quiero que nuestro tío sea feliz, ya sabes, ver esa expresión, como la que tenía anoche, cuando nos dijo sobre Bilbo… todo enano merece ser feliz, incluso nuestro tío... —se muerde el labio mirando a su hermano—… vamos Fee, si mama estuviera aquí ella iría a hablar con él, pero no está y sabes que a ti escuchara más que a mí, aunque no me guste reconocerlo, tu eres el único que le puede dar concejo ahora que Balín, y cualquier otro enano se mantendrá lejos de todo este asunto del cortejo — Notaba la mirada dudosa en la cara de su hermano, y tenía razón para dudar, Thorin no solo era el rey de los enanos de Erebor, también era el rey de los tozudo y cabezas duras, pero esto era algo en lo que no podía ser de esa manera, aun si su orgullo se interponía-

—Está bien…Kili… iré a hablar con él pero tú…—Lanza una mirada de advertencia— te quedaras acá, veras que nadie se acerque a Bilbo y no te acercaras a él, ni a nuestra conversación, ¿quedo claro?

—Claro que si… ¡oh, por Mahal, Fee!, te ves tan…Ardiente cuando estas al mando…–Gruño dándole una mirada lasciva juntoa la traviesa sonrisa reservada solo para su hermano. Con eso Fili supo que su trabajo ya estaba pagado, anticipadamente.

—Kili, ahora no, estos es importante —suspira tratando de calmarse, esa sonrisa era peligrosa y necesitaba concentrarse en su tío que seguía con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia Bilbo como si esperaba que de esa forma el mediano se acercara. Esperaba tener las palabras correctas para iluminar la mente del rey o que Mahal los ayude, porque dudaba que alguien más, aparte de Balín o Gandalf, hiciera entrar en razón a Thorin Escudo de Roble, y por supuesto, el mago no se entrometería en esto. Le da un apretón al hombro de su hermano pequeño y camina en dirección al enano, esperando que esta conversación… ayudara en algo.

* * *

—Tío, Buenos días, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado? No tomara mucho tiempo... — El mayor lomira un momento y levanta, dándole a entender que tendría su atención, Fili no perdió tiempo y lo llevo a través del bosque, donde pudiesen hablar solo los dos sin interrupciones, aprovechando de que la compañía estaba comiendo.

—Bien, Fili, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?—Pregunto sentándose en una roca que allí había cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-

—No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo así que seré breve, con Kili vimos la forma en la que has tratado a Bilbo, desde anoche y ahora en la mañana, sé que Balín dijo que nadie puede intervenir, y todos aceptamos, pero nunca dijo que no podemos intervenir en ti. —Toma una respiración y mira fijamente al mayor— tienes dos días para acercarte a Bilbo y demostrarle que eres más que solo un gruñón, mandón y terco enano que has sido todo el viaje, pero la actitud que tienes con él, no es la mejor…

El rey frunció el ceño molesto al escuchar a su sobrino referirse a él de esa forma pero no dijo nada…

—…Tu actitud hacia Bilbo-continuo el enano rubio al ver que Thorin aún no diría nada-…hará que él escoja a Bofur en vez de a ti y eso no es bueno…no para ti, ni para nosotros, que te queremos ver felices. Comienza a cortejarlo de una buena vez y de la forma correcta, no con gritos, miradas feas y órdenes, tío, así se va a asustar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sé cómo cortejar?-le inquirió obviamente enojado- Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, es solo que no puedo controlar ciertas cosas cuando le veo… -Fili noto los puños apretados del mayor y lo sorprende al notar sus nudillos blancos, signo de que se estaba conteniendo—…no me gusta cuando mira y busca a Bofur, no cuando es mi turno de cortejar, solo tengo estos dos días para que su atención esté centrada en mi…

—Pero lo estás haciendo de una forma…—trato de decir Fili pero fue cortado por la mano alzada de su tío para que no hablara más-

— No, Fili, lo hare a mi modo, anoche hable con él y llegamos a un acuerdo, todo resulto bien y fue a mi manera-Relajo su postura y soltó un suspiro- puedo hacerlo hoy y mañana también, no tienen que preocuparse tanto, ahora regresemos, tengo asuntos que tratar.

—Pero tío, estoy seguro que quizás si fueras un poco mas…

—Fili, he dicho que regresemos, ¿acaso tengo que ordenarlo?...

—No tío — Frustrado camina con el mayor hacia el campamento suspirando. ¡Oh sí, él lo había intentado!, Thorin era demasiado duro, obstinado y terco. Pero él no se rendiría, si su tío no se dejaría ayudar por las buenas, entonces, tendría que ser por las malas, no solo Kili podía idear brillantes travesuras, él también tenía un lado oscuro y que, precisamente, en este tipo de situaciones, requería su utilización. ¡Que Mahal los ayude! y claro, el toque de los dos Herederos de Durin.

* * *

Kili estaba ansioso, su hermano aun no regresaba y quería saber cómo le había ido con su tío, si había tenido éxito con élo si "sutilmente" deberían usar sus habilidades para ayudarle a hacer las cosas bien, y no es que el fuese un experto en el tema del cortejo, pero él ya había sido cortejado y había correspondido a este, por lo que tenía una idea de cómo debería ser y por lo que había visto su tío era un completo ignorante del tema.

Cuando ve aparecer a su hermano, junto con su tío se mueve inquieto en su lugar, aún mantenía la esperanza de que el rubio pudiera convencer a su testarudo tío, pero toda esperanza se va cuando ve la cara seria y malhumorada del rey, sabe de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. No espera a que Fili se acerca y se acerca el rápido tomándole del brazo para llevárselo a un lugar más apartado.

—¿Y qué dijo? ¿Hará las cosas bien o tendremos que meter nuestras narices?— le inquiere intentando sonar gracioso pero a la vez rogando que lo hubiese escuchado, en verdad no quería instruir a su tío en algo que él debería saber, estaban hablando de conquistar a su "Único", ¡la ternura y la amabilidad debería nacerle de forma instintiva!

—No hay cambios-Responde el rubio tocando una de las trenzas en su barba-él quiere hacer las cosas a su modo y nosotros respetaremos eso... Al menos por hoy-agrega con media sonrisa-si él no es capaz de cambiar su comportamiento con nuestro hobbit, nosotros tendremos que hacer algo al respecto... —sonríe un poco más mientras toma la mano de su hermano y deja una serie de besos en sus nudillos, su tío tendría que aprender a ser más amable, o perdería la oportunidad de amar tal vez para siempre, cuando era tan maravilloso e increíble estar perdido en ese sentimiento.

—Ya verás Fili, si lo ayudamos él aprenderá a cómo hacerlo correctamente, solo debemos pensar en que debe hacer nuestro tío y en cómo decírselo sin que parezca que nos estamos metiendo en el cortejo—observa la muestra de cariño del mayor y se sonroja un poco mientras besa su frente.

— Aunque el primer paso del cortejo será lo más difícil para él...si solo se esforzara y lograra dejar su orgullo y mal humor de lado, lo demás fluirá fácilmente, y Bilbo vería que nuestro tío es el indicado para él...

—Será divertido pero algo frustrante ver …espero que nuestro tío no pierda la paciencia tan rápido…—

— Mmmm, entonces… ¿Apostamos?...

* * *

**Nota Autoras**: Muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia y también, disculpen el retraso u.u, muchas cosas han pasado pero esperamos ir actualizando mas rápido. Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5: Thorin…en ocasiones eres como una Flor de Ortiga._

* * *

Las palabras que Fili había compartido con él habían logrado agitarlo y hacerle pensar sobre su actuar con el mediano, si él no tenía más tacto con Bilbo, este no lo elegiría y Bofur sería el escogido y aquello era inaceptable he impensable…

—Todos, es hora de ponerse en marcha…— Ordeno mientras observa cómo cada miembro de su empresa comienza a ordenar sus cosas estando rápidamente listos y dispuestos a emprender la marcha, claro, siempre tras él, aunque esta vez, no iría en compañía de Gandalf ni de Balín…— Bilbo —Hablo golpeado, arrepintiéndose enseguida al ver como el hobbit da un pequeño salto y lo mira algo asustado, internamente se regaña recordando que debía ser más suave al hablarle — Caminará conmigo… — Pero a pesar de su regaño mental anterior, hablo en un tono que no dejaba espacio para refutarle, solo por esa vez, tendría que ser directo y mandón para evitar que se acercara a Bofur, pero a la vez, sería más comunicativo.

La compañía retoma la marcha siendo encabezada por Gandalf y Balín, de seguro su fiel amigo le estaría informando al mago lo que había pasado la noche anterior y por qué la compañía se encontraba un tanto dispersa. No se queda mucho tiempo observando a los cabecillas de la marcha, su atención rápidamente se traslada hacia su "Único" que evitaba mirarlo, tampoco intentaba iniciar alguna platicar con él, de seguro si fuera Bofur estarían hablando sin parar y riendo…esto lo irrito aún más de lo que ya estaba….

Mientras fruncía el ceño enojado por su incapacidad de empezar una conversación con Bilbo noto que algo había llamado la atención de este, sin embargo cuando el hobbit noto que lo estaba mirando se voltea pidiendo disculpa con un ligero movimiento de cabeza ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Relajo la expresión de su rostro y su mirada se dirige en dirección a lo que el mediano observaba fijándose que eran flores. — ¿Las flores son interesantes, Maestro Bolsón?—

—Lo son—Bilbo le respondió con una expresión neutra en el rostro que no le daba oportunidad alguna para descifrar que estaba pensando, sin embargo, en vez de desanimarse por ello lo alentaba a seguir intentando llamar su atención.

—Pero no son tan interesantes como las piedras preciosas y el oro, eso se lo puedo asegurar, ya quetienen mucho más valor y son mucho más bellas que las flores...— su mirada profunda se posa en aquellos ojos verdes, esperando ver aceptación en sus palabras, pero al contrario de sus suposiciones, solo ve decepción y hasta cierta molestia por su declaración.

—En este punto estamos en desacuerdo, MaestroThorin— la forma tan formal de llamarle, era sin duda, un claro indicio de la indignación y malestar del mediano— Las flores son, sin duda, mucho más hermosas, si hasta tienen hasta su propio lenguaje,con ellas uno puede expresar todotipo de emociones e impresionesgracias a suvariedad de tiposy colores además de…

—Al igual que las gemas, Maestro Bolsón, las joyas también tienen su lenguaje, puedes expresar tus sentimientos a través de las distintas piedras y sus colores, nada que envidiar de las flores… a mi parecer… —Le corto tratando de ser lo menos rudo posible-

—Todo lo contrario Thorin, tienen mucho que envidiar, las flores son el encanto de la naturaleza, son el idioma y las palabras de todo aquel que quiera expresar lo que siente en el momento adecuado y cuando lo necesite. Las flores son la perfección de la naturaleza, en ellas puedes encontrar alegría como tristeza, consuelo como felicidad pero siempre, ellas tendrán algo que decir, porque están llenas de vida, llenas de una magia única, que no encontraras en las rocas….en ninguna— lo mira fijo antes de tomar una flor de ortiga y entregársela — por otro, lado las gemas…quizás tengan colores hermosos, pueden que sean llamativos para muchos,pero no son algo vivo, son piedras sin calor ni olor, además son frías…

Queda desconcertado en cuanto le entrega una flor, observando la forma y los colores, no era la flor más llamativa o encantadora del bosque, pero debía habérsela entregado por alguna razón, quizás había avanzado en su cortejo. Lo más extraño era la expresión en el rostro de Bilbo, este no reflejaba felicidad alguna, al contrario, era serio, casi ausente, y quizás melancólico, y en la única razón que pudo pensar fue que el tema que habían conversado con anterioridad no fue agradable y que por eso tenía esa abatida expresión. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué de su estado de ánimo, el mediano lo miro nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa triste, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo algo malo con aquella flor?

Lo mejor era pensar en otro tema que pudiera acercarlo a su ladrón, algún tema más alegre, uno que le permitiera al hobbit conocerle y que despertara, aunque fuese un poco, su curiosidad, de forma que quisiera saber más sobre él. La idea "perfecta" pasó por su mente.

—Bilbo, ¿Por qué no me cuenta que hará con su parte del tesoro? Seguramente querrá comprar muchas cosas como, ropa, pipa, tabaco, ¿tal vez…comida? Aunque le seguro que haremos grandes banquetes y fiestas en su honor una vez que Erebor sea nuestra nuevamente, además de que tendrá siempre una habitación, con una cómoda cama en él castillo, algo que de seguro apreciara mucho cuando decida dejar su agujero para vivir con nosotros... — Sonríe solo un poco antes de continuar—estoy ansioso de que vea el gran esplendor de mi hogar, toda la magnificencia y la belleza en su construcción, sus salas llenas de tesoros: El oro, las gemas, los zafiros y rubíes…pero sobretodo, la Piedra del Arca, la más grandiosa e impresionante gema entre todas, el corazón de la montaña….—

—Thorin…no quiero el oro, ni las joyas, ni los grandes lujos, que usted me pueda ofrecer, solo quiero que recuperen su hogar, con tal de que todos estemos vivos al final de este largo viaje es suficiente pago para mi, desde un principio el oro no fue la real motivación para venir en este viaje— Observa al mediano soltar un suspiro y mirar al frente, como dando por terminada la conversación. Bilbo era verdaderamente extraño para los estándares enanos, ¿acaso todos los Hobbits serían así o su ladrón sería una excepción? No podía entender cómo podía haber criaturas que no se maravillaran con el oro o las piedras preciosas, si hasta los trepa-árboles se sentían atraídos hacia sus tesoros, al igual que de los hombres, todas las alianzas y tratados que habían tenido con el pueblo de Dale, eran en términos económicos, ellos daban un porcentaje de oro a cambio de animales, ropas, o lo que necesitara en la montaña.

Los Hobbits seguían siendo un gran misterio para él, y de seguro para su compañía también, primero por su aspecto, totalmente diferente a cualquier ser que antes hubiese visto, segundo por sus habilidades, no eran guerreros, pero aun así, eran valientes, Su pequeño tamaño era totalmente inverso a su gran ingenio, sus convicciones eran capaces de sobrepasar hasta el más grande de los peligros que habían sorteado a lo largo de su trayecto. Y por último y lo mas importante, su corazón, si Bilbo sintió la necesidad de retroceder en este viaje, no fue precisamente porque dudara, sino fue por culpa de sus frías palabras, por su necio comportamiento, pero el mediano seguía acompañándoles en una campaña totalmente ajena, fiel a su palabra, buscando la manera de que todos encontraran el hogar perdido, algo que el pequeño si tenía en la comarca y solo para que todos disfrutaran de los beneficios de un verdadero hogar. Ahora, ¿Cómo era posible no maravillarse ante esta criatura? ¿Cómo no enamorarse ante estas únicas características, aquellas que siempre deseo en secreto en su "único? Él lo sabía, Bilbo era su único, el solo tenía que hacerle notar, que era el indicado, solo, debía encontrar la manera.

—Thorin ¿puedo preguntar una cosa? —La voz de su "único" lo saco de sus pensamientos y observo con curiosidad que este este se movía algo inquieto, imaginaba que, tal vez, la curiosidad había despertado en el hobbit y quisiera saber algo, esto le alegraba sin duda, ya que al fin estaría ganándole terreno a Bofur— ¿Qué ocurre Bilbo?— Sintió que hasta su voz se había suavizado al fin, ahora esperaba que Fili y Kili no se entrometieran, y vieran que él si era capaz de hacer las cosas como se debían y que no era necesario que sus sobrinos estuviesen vigilando su cortejo.

— ¿Podría viajar al lado de alguien más por favor?... ¿tal vez con…Bofur? No hablare fuerte, ni molestare, pero siento que te estoy haciéndole enfadar cada vez más al viajar a su lado… —

—No — Eso sí que no lo permitiría, pero tampoco podía perder la compostura como la noche anterior y en la mañana, si bien Fili tenía razón, y estaba asustando a Bilbo, esto solo le confirmó que el primer paso del cortejo, "el conocerse" no estaba funcionado para nada— Bilbo, tú no puedes cambiar tu lugar para ir con Bofur o con cualquier otro enano, tu iras conmigo— había contenido su ira pero eso no había evitado que su voz fuera firme en la orden. Su lado posesivo se hacía presente ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando su "único" buscaba la compañía de OTRO enano y prácticamente huía de él?, estaba celoso de Bofur, de eso no había duda, pero debía evitar que sus celos dominaran su mente, si no acabaría por arrepentirse, eso lo tenía claro— Usted no me está haciendo enfadar, solo estoy tratando de conocerle, pasar más tiempo juntos y conversar de algunos temas interesantes… aunque… pareciera que tenemos pocas cosas en común…—

—Casi nada…— murmura bajo y sin mirarlo el hobbit, él solo gruñe, apretando sus puños y arrugando su ceño ante aquel inesperado comentario. Su plan para acercarse al mediano claramente no había funcionado, el hablar de las maravillas de las joyas y todo lo que harían una vez que llegaran a Erebor tampoco, tendría que pensar en algo más para impresionar a su "único", algo que él tuviera y que el hobbit quedara completa e irremediablemente encantado con él… ¿pero qué?

* * *

Pasado el mediodía se habían detenido y veía como la compañía se disponía a organizarse rápidamente para él almuerzo, Bilbo tomo asiento obligadamente al lado de Thorin, quien conversaba con Gandalf y Balín ya que el resto de los enanos en cuanto lo veían solo se alejaban de él. ¿Acaso habrían escuchado su charla con Thorin sobre las joyas y el oro? Si él había rechazado esas cosas era porque no le eran atractivas y no le gustaban… Tal vez el rechazar las riquezas de la montaña, era rechazarlos a ellos. Nota que cada vez que miraba hacia ellos estos le corrían la mirada, esto solo hacían que se demostrara su teoría….por desgracia.

Su ojos se posaron en su alegre amigo… ¿es que acaso él también se sentía traicionado porque había despreciado el tesoro? Bofur sabía que esas cosas no le llamaban la atención, entonces… ¿Por qué también se alejaba cuando intentaba acercarse? Le dolía, en especial, el rechazo de su amigo, más que el de cualquier otro de la compañía, ya que él había sido el primero con el cual tuvo una relación de amistad sincera, no quería perderla.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era el comportamiento de Thorin, podía ser ingenuo en muchas cosas pero eso no quería decir que fuese un tonto, se había dado cuenta de que el rey de los enanos parecía buscar su atención de manera errónea ya que todo lo que decía lo ofendía profundamente. Para los Hobbits, las cosas sencillas de la como la flores, la familia y los amigos, eran sumamente importantes, y que el enano no se diera el tiempo de valorarlas, y por el contrario, las despreciara tan abiertamente, le dolía profundamente. Y a pesar de sentirse de esa manera el aun buscaba agradarle al enano, aun quería que lo aceptara por completo como uno más de ellos, pero cada le era más difícil, Thorin se encargaba de mostrarle una y otra vez lo distinto que eran ambas razas…no podía simplemente abandonar sus creencias y tradiciones, eso sería traicionarse así mismo

* * *

Lo único que Bofur lamentaba era no poder compartir con Bilbo ese día, por lo demás encontraba que estaba bien, ya que Thorin aún no sabía cómo acercarse correctamente a al mediano y eso le beneficiaba bastante, y no es que le deseara mal al rey, pero estaba en juego el corazón del hobbit. Él tenía que usar todo lo que estaba a su favor, y el hecho de que su "único" lo prefiriera por sobre cualquiera de la compañía era algo que le calentaba el corazón. Lo malo de este asunto, era que aún tenía que soportar ver un días más la desdicha de Bilbo.

Solo le quedaba ser paciente, Bilbo estaría pronto con él y podría traerle la calma que su "único" tanto ansiaba, y para ello debía evitarlo, en parte para evitarle más problemas, aun cuando el pequeño hobbit lo buscara, ya luego podrían hablar tranquilamente, quizás podría tocarle algunas canciones con su flauta en la casa del amigo de Gandalf, charlar relajados bajo la sombra de algún árbol y hasta disfrutar de pequeñas aquellas ideas eran los suficientemente buenas para alegrar su humor, solo debía ser esperar su día del cortejo.

* * *

La compañía se vuelve a poner en marcha luego de comer para llegar en la noche a la casa del amigo de Gandalf según las estimaciones de este y nuevamente iba en compañía de su ladrón. Durante todo el almuerzo había pensado que tema hablar con Bilbo o quizás debería esperar a que Bilbo hablara de algo, pero durante la marcha tuvo que desechar esta última idea, ya que el menor no hablaba, ni siquiera hacia algún ruido, solo caminaba pensativo mirando al frente, ignorándole. Por ello y luego de mucho pensarlo intentaría hablar de un tema que de seguro seria un beneficio para el futuro de ambos, y más si tenían que luchar nuevamente.

—Bilbo—le llama manteniendo el paso esperando que el otro lo mirara, no podía negar que le gustaba que el hobbit mantuviera sus ojos en él, aunque claro, le gustaría mas si estas no fueran de decepción o tristeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre Thorin?—

—Creo que Ud. ha demostrado, a lo largo de este viaje, que es una criatura muy valiente— sonríe para sí, cuando nota el ligero rubor en las mejillas del hobbit, ya sabía que de los labios de su "único" saldrían palabras para negar aquella afirmación, y no se equivocaba.

—No, Thorin, en verdad, solo hice lo que cualquier enano o hobbit haría, ya se lo había dicho… —

—Quizás, sin embargo, cualquier enano sabe luchar, en cambio usted no, así que creo que para evitar que en un futuro, usted se vea herido por no saber usar una espada, es necesario que aprenda a luchar, estoy seguro que será beneficioso para usted, y un alivio para nosotros que nos preocupamos por su seguridad, es imperioso que sepa defenderse y por ello me gustaría preguntarle si me permitiría entrenarle… tengo experiencia con enanos que son torpes e inexpertos… ¿Qué dices?—

Era de suma importancia que Bilbo aprendiera a usar la espada, no quería que volviera a salir lastimado ni arriesgara su vida por no saber otra cosa que mover su espada de un lado a otro de un modo patético y peligroso. Tenía que asegurarse que su "único" fuera hábil en el manejo de la espada, o siendo más realistas que pudiese defenderse de forma aceptable en la batalla. Además, el poder practicar les daría tiempo para estar juntos, era un excelente plan.

—Thorin Escudo de Roble…No sé si es un ofrecimiento o un insulto lo que acabas de hacer... —

—Este ha sido el ofrecimiento más sincero que pudieras escuchar Bilbo Bolsón, Lo que menos quiero es ofenderle, de verdad, yo solo quiero que aprenda a utilizar la espada, ya que estoy seguro que en un futuro le será muy útil este aprendizaje, aun si lo que usted porta allí no es más que un abrecartas, como dice Balín con toda razón—

— ¡No es un abrecartas!...pero…tiene razón, debo aprender a utilizar mi espada. Considerare su ofrecimiento una vez que lleguemos a la casa del amigo de Gandalf — Nota como el mediano hace una expresión algo extraña, quizás no le gustaba la idea de entrenar, pero aquello era un aprendizaje necesario, todo sea por mantener vivo a su "único".

* * *

Después de aquella conversación, todos los intentos de Thorin por hablar con Bilbo fueron fallidos y sin sentido, cada uno de ellos no llegaba a nada, ya que el hobbit, de forma rápida y educada, terminaba el tema y retomaba la caminata. Intento hablar de lo agradable que era nadar en los lagos o ríos, y resulto que el hobbit odiaba estar en aguas profundas. Intento conversar acerca de lo grandioso que era estar dentro de la montañay resulto ser que el hobbit no le gustaban los espacios cerrados donde no llegaba ni el viento ni el sol ya que adoraba sentir aquellas cosas su piel; intento hablar de la primera vez que Smaug ataco Dale y de las características que este poseía, como el aliento de fuego que quemaba no solo lo que tocaba, si no lo que tenía cerca o la fuerza que este poseía, capaz de levantar un carrorepleto de oro como si fuese una pluma, pero aquellos solo consiguió que su "único" se pusiera más nervioso que antes provocando que casi se desmayara nuevamente; también quiso distraerlo, y comenzó a maldecir a los poco confiable y cobardes trepa-árboles, se desahogó hablando mal de ellos,criticando sus rasgos, algo de lo cual se arrepintió al mirar más fijamente al mediano ya que no solo resultaba que a este le agradaban, sino que además y de forma muy evidente ambas razas compartían rasgos en común con ellos, tales como las orejas puntiagudas las cuales había encontrado "deformes" y la escases de vello facial un rasgo al cual se había referido como un "rasgo humillante he infantil", fue allí donde Bilbo no quiso hablar ni escuchar más, terminando la conversación —Al parecer no le interesa nada que a mí me gusta, ni siquiera mi apariencia es de vuestro agrado, Maestro Thorin, lo mejor será que no lo distraiga más…—

Era oficial, la había jodido en grande, y si algo quería Thorin Escudo de Roble en ese momento, era un buen hachazo en la cabeza y una patada en el trasero por ser un idiota insensible que hablaba sin pensar…ahora ya no podía criticarle eso a sus sobrinos, él era peor, había herido profundamente a al mediano, de seguro si su hermana estuviera allí le habría dado un buen golpe bien merecido…. Todos sus intentos de conquistar a Bilbo, solo habían servido para alejarle, nada parecía dar resultado y solo le quedaba un día para remediar lo que había hecho y así tener al menos una posibilidad de conectarse, aunque fuese un poco con su "único" antes de que fuera el turno de Bofur. Debía pensar en algo urgentemente…pero ¿Qué hacer?...

* * *

La luna ya estaba alta cuando la compañía llega al fin a la cabaña de Beorn y luego de hacer las correspondientes presentaciones, se les asignaron cuartos individuales, tal y como el mago había estimulado, algo que la compañía agradeció enormemente, ya que podrían descansar y recuperarse como era debido, además de que también había baños y una cocina. Sin embargo debían seguirlas instrucciones del gran hombre: no debían caminar de noche fuera de la casa y tampoco no cazar animales en su territorio.

Todos y sin excepción alguna estaban felices de tener un poco de privacidad luego de meses de compartirlo todo, el saber que tendrían cómodas camas y nadie debía hacer guardia nocturna al menos por una semana habían aumentado el ánimo, incluso de Bilbo, quien luego de lo dicho por Thorin se encontraba abatido y triste.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Thorin vio como el hobbit se acerca a Bofur con un adorable puchero y comenzaba a charlar sobre el apodo que Beorn le había dado, y claro, el fabricante de juguetes no hizo más que escuchar alegre todo lo que el hobbit decía, sin importarle que aún no fuera su día para estar con él. En ese momento los celos fueron más fuertes que su propia voluntad y sin palabra alguna, tomo rudamente al mediano del brazo sin importarle si le dejaba marca alguna y se lo llevo afuera de la cabaña para poder "hablar", aunque lo único que quería era alejarlo del otro enano a como fuera.

— ¡Bilbo Bolsón! …¿Qué se supone que usted está haciendo? Hoy y mañana debe estar solo conmigo, en vez de juntarse con un simple juguetero, ¿O Es que acaso usted no puede acatar una simple orden al menos por una vez? — Quienes gritaron fueron su celos descontrolados, lo único que él deseaba de forma desesperada era tener la atención completa del hobbit, pero este seguía prefiriendo al otro enano. Las ideas se le habían acabado y ya no sabía que más hacer para llamar su atención

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Thorin? Creo que no me equivoque al darte esa flor de ortiga...—

— ¿Flor de ortiga?... –parpadea confundido— ¿Qué significa la flor de ortiga…?—

— "Eres Cruel"…. — la seriedad del hobbit contrastaba con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos — Ese significa la flor de ortiga, Thorin…Y creo que en este caso, es acertada, jamás me sentí más ofendido, herido, humillado y menospreciado como hoy y el único responsable de eso ere tú — el hobbit sin mirar al terco enano se suelta de su agarre y entra a la casa dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación que le habían asignado encerrándose, sin prestar atención a nadie.

* * *

Nadie más pudo ver como el Rey de los Enanos se desmoronaba más que sus sobrinos, quienes lo habían seguido al ver en la forma en que sacaba al mediano de la casa. El gesto de dolor grabado en su rostro y el golpe que puñetazo que le había dado al suelo, era un estado bastante demostrativo de lo mal que su tío estaba en ese momento, ya que él jamás exponía lo que sentía.

Kili y Fili habían estado pendiente todo el día del cortejo de su tío, yendo tras de él en la fila, escuchando las conversaciones que mantenía con el mediano, viendo la nula interacción que estos tenían y solo habían podido sentir pena por el obvio precipicio que se agrandaba cada vez más entre su tío y Bilbo, era algo frustrante de ver y escuchar.

—Fee…la jodió bien feo esta vez… ahora si hay que hacer algo o Bilbo jamás lo va a elegir y ahora mas con lo que acaba de suceder. —

—Lo sé, nuestro tío puede ser hábil en muchas cosas, pero en el cortejo obviamente es lo suyo, se deja dominar por los celos rápidamente… además lo que conversaron hoy, fueron cosas que a Thorin llama la atención, no al Bilbo...sinceramente no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de cómo acercarse adecuadamente a nuestro querido ladrón. —

—Dudo que acepte ayuda si le decimos directamente, se va a sentir ofendido, más en su estado actual…— suelta un suspiro al tiempo en que se apoya en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

Miro Kili y sonrió de lado, quizás no todo estaba perdido para su tío, si hacían bien las cosas, aun había un futuro para el gruñón enano y el señor Bolsón— Kee, necesito un pergamino, una pluma y tinta… Tengo una idea— Besa la frente de Kili y su sonrisa se agranda al ver la sonrisa cómplice de su animado hermano menor.

* * *

**Nota autoras: **Holas, bueno acá otro capitulo, nuevamente gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. esperamos que este capitulo les guste, aunque... bueno, las fans de Thorin, se que nos querrán matar jejeje. así que escaparemos. Nuevamente muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! :D!.

Hola, aqui la co-autora de este fic, esta vez les debo una disculpa por el retraso ya que fue exclusivamente mi culpa, tuve una semana ocupada y me terminaba durmiendo antes de poder revisar y editar el fic y a final todo quedaba en un "mañana lo hago" y Gadriel ya me iba a matar...em...eso...saludos y disfruten!


End file.
